


【全球门将保护协会】番外 爱在伊斯坦布尔

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 苏巴西奇x维达
Relationships: Danijel Subašić/Domagoj Vida





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 爱在伊斯坦布尔

巨大巨大超级超级低级的失误后，卡里乌斯去土耳其散心，被苏爸和纸巾老师捡走

“这球进了，嘿嘿。”  
“巨大巨大超级超级低级的失误。”  
因为利物浦队伍中有我的国家队队友洛夫伦，基辅之夜对于我和维达来说也是很期待的，我和维达洗完澡躺在床上看电视中的直播，他的金发是那样的柔顺，我亲亲他的额头：“把头发吹干吧？”  
维达把浴巾塞给我：“吹风机损伤发质，你帮我擦干吧。”好吧，我总是对小我五岁的恋人没有抵抗力，他靠在我的怀里，胳膊搭在我的腿上。  
当萨拉赫因伤下场时，我觉得这场比赛利物浦可能要完，而我的后卫恋人骂道：“有这么防守的吗？”  
“好了好了，别气啦。”利物浦的攻击端被废了，万一防守端再坑一回，我十分清楚我的队友洛夫伦是什么水平，他也叫漏夫伦，每次给他收拾残局都会被气死。  
洛夫伦没有出意外，他们的年轻门将，小我八岁，卡里乌斯以类似的方式受了伤，这次我爆了粗口：“这他妈的还怎么踢啊。”  
“如果萨拉赫和卡里乌斯没有发生这样的意外，皇马真不一定能打的过利物浦，哎，心疼那个小门将。”看着电视画面里皇马球员欢庆与卡里乌斯哭泣的镜头，维达叹气道，他关了电视，靠在我的怀里睡着了，我没去安慰我的队友，脑海中全是卡里乌斯的两个失误，最后也不知道什么时候睡着的。  
2018年世界杯即将开始，我和维达都被征召入队，我们珍惜集训开始前的几天在伊斯坦布尔过着我们的小日子。  
本来以为能抱着我们的孩子玩几天，抱歉我和维达的性别都是男性，所以我们的孩子是一只名叫小纸巾的猫，大约基辅之夜过去两三天，我的手机被洛夫伦打爆了。  
他那个跑火车的嘴皮子让我以为这次是又要来找我们消磨时间，结果接起来，我听出洛夫伦的声音在发抖，我以为出了什么大事：“怎么了，洛夫伦？”  
“丹尼尔，洛里斯失踪了。”  
“谁？”  
“回到利物浦后，卡里乌斯就找不到人影了，渣叔现在很着急，你要知道洛里斯他是一个德国人，他有一个前辈因为抑郁症而……”  
“得，你不用说了，我现在在伊斯坦布尔，怎么帮你？”关于那个德国前辈，我没有跟他交过手，但印象中的他是一个值得队友信赖的队长与门将，哎，我们这个位置的一点点失误就能被批评很久，可是很多人都忽略了是谁一次次的拯救后防漏下的坑。  
维达在厨房准备饭菜，他见我挂断电话，问了一句：“漏夫伦又来扯皮？”  
我走过去抱着他：“是卡里乌斯失踪了。”  
“他可别……”维达也想到了那个德国前辈，神色紧张起来：“我去给机场的朋友打电话问一问。”他挣脱我的怀抱去询问朋友，而我打开手机刷ins，铺天盖地的都是多方人士对卡里乌斯的谩骂，有KOP，但还算庆幸的是利物浦官方、渣叔还有队员们在公众面前一直都在维护他，洛夫伦这个喷子一直在跟骂卡里乌斯的人对骂，也对，防守他不如我的维达，论喷人，他是克罗地亚国家队的top1，是时候展现他真正的技术了。  
维达的朋友告诉我们卡里乌斯确实来了土耳其，但是入境以后的行踪就不知道了，我赶紧把这个消息告诉了洛夫伦，没一会，我和维达的手机都被打爆了。  
渣叔抢过洛夫伦的手机：“丹尼尔，拜托你了，你一定要让洛里斯平平安安的，比赛我们还可以再来。”  
到后来我才知道渣叔承担了多大的压力。  
听起来是在更衣室中，渣叔开了免提，让队员们的声音传来，大家纷纷表示对卡里乌斯的关心，希望他能早点回来。  
谢过他们，我和维达分别开车去伊斯坦布尔的街头找人，各种酒吧夜店都没有消息。连续找了两天，我在一个小酒吧的角落里找到了正在发呆的卡里乌斯，像极了一只淋雨的金毛犬。  
我过去跟他打招呼，他目光呆滞，似乎看不到我的存在，我只好结了账，强行把他拖走。  
把他扔在副驾，我先跟维达打了电话告诉他我已经找到了卡里乌斯，让他先回家。  
“把安全带系上。”我说。  
“啊？”他对外界有了一点反应，算了，孩子傻了。我跨过身去系安全带，闻到他浑身酒气：“坐好了。”  
不出意外，我在路上就接到了洛夫伦的电话，他的大嗓门震得我耳朵疼：“让洛里斯接电话。”  
我撇了一眼傻金毛：“算了，世界杯前就在我这呆着吧，我保证给你们看好。”  
他絮絮叨叨的说了很久，大多是平常自己漏球坑了卡里乌斯这时候觉得特别对不起他之类的，我不得不猜测那个埃及人是怎么容忍洛夫伦这张嘴的。  
我尽量把车速放慢，怕卡里乌斯不舒服，花了比平常多的时间回家。  
心爱的维达一脸焦急的等在花园门口，一看我的车到了，也看到了副驾上的卡里乌斯，他跑过来：“洛里斯，欢迎你来我们家做客。”  
卡里乌斯反应了一会才想起来应该做什么，他与维达握手：“谢谢你。”  
“快进来吧。”维达和卡里乌斯勾肩搭背的进屋了，而我拿着手机在房子外面应付一群大佬的电话。  
渣叔说，比赛结束后，贝肯鲍尔就跟他通话，建议给洛里斯做检查，对外宣布是脑震荡，不管结果怎么样，这算是应付公众的一个借口。  
我疑惑，都惊动了贝皇？  
渣叔说，他不仅是利物浦的球员，他还是一个德国球员。  
也是啊，谁都知道02年世界杯半决赛之前发生了什么，贝皇很护着这些个德国球员的。  
我回头看亮着灯的小房子，渣叔，我会定期给洛夫伦发消息，洛里斯这样子是肯定不想见到俱乐部的人，夏休期结束前都在我这呆着吧，我和维达陪他。  
渣叔的手机被夺走了，一个口音特别重的大嗓门说着对卡里乌斯的关切之语，还有一个口音没那么严重的人别别扭扭的表达对洛里斯的关心。是利物浦的传奇副队和他的好基友对家的传奇队长。  
又跟他们说了几句话后，我推门回家。  
我不知道跟大佬们说了多久，看见卡里乌斯穿着我新买的睡衣坐在沙发上，十分乖巧的喝着维达特意为我准备的汤，维达走到我面前，小声说：“别吃醋，等他好起来我再给你做。”  
“洛里斯是孩子，我不跟他计较，你，肉偿怎么样？”  
一点意外也没有的是，维达冲我的屁股狠狠的踹了一脚，然后转身对卡里乌斯温柔的说：“吃饱了就去睡一觉吧。”  
“我已经……很久没有睡觉了……一躺下，那些画面就不停的闪现。”  
我效力的俱乐部水平一般，国家队也不算强，我没有重大比赛失误的机会，但这一刻，我只想拥抱这个受伤的同行，事实上我也这么做了，把他固定在自己的胸前，像哄小纸巾一样轻轻拍打他的背。  
结果呢，十分通人性的小纸巾凑过来，舔了舔卡里乌斯的手指，似乎是用它的方式安慰他。  
我感到我的胸口传来湿意，他终于哭了出来，我心里松了口气，继续唱着克罗地亚的童谣，哄着这个小孩入睡。好在我们沙发够大，毕竟要做不可描述的事情，卡里乌斯睡着了，维达给他盖上被子。  
收拾完自己回到主卧，维达皱着眉头飞速打字，他在用小号跟骂卡里乌斯的极端球迷对喷，遣词造句颇有洛夫伦化的趋势。  
我一手搂着他，一手刷ins，洛夫伦这种带大号直接硬肛的喷子不算在内，卡里乌斯的前辈卡恩还有莱曼也出来维护他，我比较意外的是西班牙的那个卡西利亚斯，先是文明的说保护卡里乌斯的话，放出自己的失误视频，甚至公众平台爆了粗口。  
果然是在爱中长大的孩子才懂得如何去爱与被爱，那个一直被老队长小队长保护的孩子如今也站出来为同行遮风挡雨了。  
维达不太放心卡里乌斯，半夜起来好几次去客房看他，我睡眠浅，被吵醒好几次，想要发火，一想想洛里斯小我八岁，不跟孩子计较。  
第二天早上，我和卡里乌斯顶着同样的黑眼圈坐在餐桌前，等待维达做饭。  
他似乎是不太好意思：“谢谢你，丹尼尔，给你们带来了困扰。”  
我说：“没事，你是德扬的队友，就算是我的朋友了。吃完饭你要还想睡的话就继续睡，我和维达出去逛街，不打扰你了。”  
“丹尼尔，进来端饭！”维达违反规律，按照午餐的标准准备了早饭。  
卡里乌斯没有吃太多，不过能吃能睡，就说明还有救。  
等卡里乌斯放下刀叉，维达沉了沉气：“洛里斯，我和丹尼尔都不是专业的心理医生，所以呢，我们给你预约了一个诊所，你不用担心隐私的问题。你想哪天去呢？我们可以陪你一起去。”  
“我不太想去。”  
“可以告诉我理由吗？”  
“我……不去的话……就不会被诊断出疾病来……我自己能调节的……”卡里乌斯低头躲避我们的目光，维达接着劝说：“每个人都或多或少的有点心理问题，没什么大不了的，洛里斯。”  
“我和维达在一起之前，我曾经怀疑过自己的性取向，后来借助心理医生，我得以解脱拥抱自己的幸福，洛里斯，我们陪你去。”想想自己去看心理医生的理由，我都觉得丢人。  
“那……拜托你们了……”  
得到肯定的消息后，我去卫生间回复消息。  
我被洛夫伦曾经的对手魏登费勒拉进一个“全球门将保护协会”的群聊，刚才我裤兜里的手机不停的震动，像极了某种特殊玩具，虽然都是用在维达身上。  
几个德国同行在刷屏，我在想怎么没看到卡恩在说话，好嘛，因为话太多被老舒梅切尔禁言了。  
我说等下带卡里乌斯去看心理医生，一群人松了口气。  
似乎是卡里乌斯的男朋友，齐勒，他私聊我说洛里斯很喜欢招猫逗狗，让我转告洛里斯，他很爱他。日哦我想抱抱我们维达，不要吃他们的狗粮。  
前辈卡恩跟我私聊，他说，以卡里乌斯的水平，即使进了国家队也是替补，但他是德国的球员，作为前辈应该去保护他。还提醒我，等卡里乌斯状态好点了带他去训练。  
我们一行三人去了提前预约的诊所。人不多，前台的护士小姐接待了我们。  
诊所中的治疗犬是一只金毛，护士牵着它来到我们面前，热情的金毛对着卡里乌斯就是一顿亲近，卡里乌斯摸摸它的头，眼里又聚集起了泪水，狗子似乎感受到了他的悲伤，趴在他腿上小幅度的晃动尾巴。  
医生请卡里乌斯进诊室，我和维达在外等候，不过关门的那一刹那，我看到卡里乌斯坐在沙发上，一只手抱着金毛，一只手抽纸巾擦眼泪：“我是不是不适合当门将？”然后金毛跟着嚎叫：“嗷~。”  
偷拍下来发到群聊里，大家的气氛没那么紧张了，这几天跟洛里斯相处下来，觉得他比较粗神经，不至于重蹈覆辙。  
正当所有人努力的为卡里乌斯挡住外界的风波时，一个和他年纪差不多的同行库尔图瓦，讽刺卡里乌斯。  
我看到消息也很震惊，这是比利时不出门将，搁德国，谁知道你是谁。我刚想委婉的在ins上说什么，洛夫伦直接开炮喷回去，我怀疑洛夫伦是不是除了训练都在上网。  
卡西利亚斯赶紧私聊我，怕卡里乌斯再看到这样的消息，我安抚他洛里斯没事正在接受治疗。  
本来卡恩的脾气就差，看到库尔图瓦的言论，比洛夫伦都刚，说：成为一个优秀的世界级门将，不仅需要技术上过硬，更需要会做人，在竞争对手失误时不应该落井下石，否则不配戴上这双手套守护整支球队，更不配穿上国家队的1号球衣。  
一个多小时的治疗过后，卡里乌斯的脸上带了点笑容，不过临走前，他对那只金毛恋恋不忘。  
一起吃饭、锻炼，卡里乌斯的状态越来越好，他再次戴上手套站在门线前，还是有点发怵，我安慰他：“没事，慢慢来。”  
我和维达配合着给他喂球，让他慢慢的恢复训练。  
突然间觉得我和维达像是养了两个儿子，一个懂人性不会说话，一个会说话但不能受刺激。至于后者撞破我和维达的情事，嗯，我觉得挺爽的，维达不好意思。  
教练催我们去集合，我把小纸巾安顿在宠物医院，卡里乌斯知道自己总是要面对现实，他对我们说希望我们能陪他去利物浦。这当然没问题，我们从利物浦跟洛夫伦一起走。  
渣叔在梅尔伍德等我们，看到曾经朝气蓬勃的小门将一下子苍老了许多，他眼圈有点红，他拍了拍卡里乌斯的肩膀：“活着就好，齐勒快疯了，你快去给贝皇他们回复一下消息吧。”  
他去一边打电话，我和维达与渣叔闲聊，等待洛夫伦出现。  
那个喷子一见到活着的卡里乌斯，第一句话是：“我再也不漏球坑你了。”  
“谢谢你一直为了我去喷人。”  
被人感谢了的洛夫伦故作不自在：“我才不是为了你，我只是图一时之快。”  
“只要德国不是和克罗地亚遇见，我支持克罗地亚赢球。”  
我们三个人飞走了，卡里乌斯和渣叔谈了许久，最终决定以租借的方式离开利物浦，去贝西克塔斯养心病。  
我后来也有问过为什么去伊斯坦布尔的这支球队，卡里乌斯是这么说的：也有其他球队联系了尤尔根，但尤尔根说，这只球队的主教练以前是门将出身，同行更懂同行，一直以来尤尔根都在维护自己，算是仁至义尽，更何况。  
我问道：更何况什么啊？  
那一头金发在地中海的阳光下十分耀眼：更何况这是伊斯坦布尔啊，那年利物浦在这里翻盘，前辈们在这里相爱，我相信我也能在这里逆袭。我知道我说想入选国家队是件很不现实的事情，丹尼尔，人活着总得有点梦想。  
Ok，你可以有梦想，但是你能不能放下怀里的小纸巾。  
他在自己的胸口补了两个文身，前胸是一只黑色的鹰，后辈是一只红色的liverbird。我是不太能接受伴侣身上全是纹身，所以我不太能理解齐勒是怎么忍受的。提到那个朋友我就忍不住想哭，恐怕维达也是那样用爱去包容我的吧。  
又是一个卢日尼基的雨夜，我和我的队友们已经尽力了，对于我们这个小国家来说再出这么一代人才还不知道什么时候，我已经为我的国家尽力了，也是时候给年轻人让出位置。  
颁奖时，雨下的更大了，我和维达拥抱在一起，分外怀念伊斯坦布尔的阳光，那里有我们相爱的一切印记，还有我们的儿子小纸巾。  
“维达，我们……”  
在瓢泼大雨里我听见维达在说：“我爱你，也爱伊斯坦布尔。”

——END——


End file.
